Bearnard
Bearnard is the first NPC you meet. He’s a farmer in Louise Hill and owns the lower left house on the map. In the NPC diary he is describes as seeming middle aged for a bear. Bearnard is a bit of a lone ranger that has a hard time asking for help. He's adamant that he can manage the farm by himself even when it becomes overbearing. He loves being a farmer and there’s nothing in the world that makes him more happy than turnips. You might find yourself running daily errands for him where he sometimes asks for other food items but although he enjoys desserts and vegetables, nothings beats a turnip. All the items that Bearnard wears can be found in his Chance Machine, except the pickaxe. Instead, you can find a broom. There's also a misshapen turnip that will hatch into a Runty Turnipling. __TOC__ Past When Bearnard was a cub he had nowhere to go, so the leader of Louise Hill took him in. That person moved away before Bearnard took over the farm. They weren't great at being a leader, so them leaving didn't make much of a difference. He doesn't talk much about it. Relationships Buli's thieving and dishonest tendencies has made for a strained neighbor dynamic with Bearnard. He wishes for her to stop stealing his turnips but does not want to be too firm on her. Affection Milestones Bearnard will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones, as well as a card on your birthday if you have over 300 points in Affection with him. At 200 Affection Hello, Thanks for all of your help over this past while! I was rummaging around my storage shed today and found some of these, I don't need them so here you go! Bearnard Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Hello friend, Thanks for always being so kind to me, it's not every day you see such generosity. When I was a young'un, I'm not sure if I was so well behaved to be honest. How a steady farm life can change you. Anyways, let me return the favour a little! Wishing you the best, A simple Bear Gifts: 2000 + Bearnard's Turnip Panacotta At 450 Affection Hey there, friend! Hope you're doing well, if you have a bit of time will you stop by my farm? I have a favour to ask of you, no worries if you can't! Hurriedly yours, Bearnard Gift: Bearned Out - Side Quest At 800 Affection Oh, hello! My favourite world hopper. I thought you were odd at first, but before I knew it, we had become fast friends. I'd like you to have this, it's something I've had with me for a long time, maybe you'd have better use for it than I would. Thanks for always being such a great bud. With lots of love, Bearnard the Farmer Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection Well good day to you, birthday child! I heard it was your birthday from some other townspeople and thought I should send you a little something for being a good friend to me all this time. Hope you have a good day filled with turnips and possibly other grub. Bearnard Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Bearnard's Turnip Panacotta Quests Bearnard is involved in several quests. Some are currently missing from this list. Daily Quests Each day you can do a total of seven daily quests or errands per NPC. The order and amount of repeats are randomized. Tips: - Any of the farming clothes he requires can be found at his own Chance Machine, but you can probably find them in the trades market too. Buli has a daily quest involving spinning his Chance Machine and will pay for it, making it a great opportunity. - Desserts and vegetables can be found in multiple Chance Machines. You can also play a game of 3’s Forest Cleanup for a food item. - If Bearnard asks you to equip a pet and you don’t have one yet, tell him that you’re a newbie and you’ll get a little affection. - If you tell Bearnard you don’t want to do the quest anymore, you won’t lose any affection. However, it will count towards your daily quest limit. Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "I don’t know much about anywhere beyond Louise Hill. But it sure is peaceful here." * "I hope I can get a good enough turnip harvest before winter comes around. If they keep vanishing we might be in trouble." * "Let me know if you see Buli or anyone else sneaking around in the turnip fields. I’ll catch who’s stealing my turnips one of these days." * "What are you up to? Make sure you’re taking care of your pets!" * "Farming is a lot of work! But it sure is worth it for these delicious turnips." * "Nice day isn't it? Hope you're having a good one, kick back and relax." * "My turnip harvests just aren’t adding up… I hope Buli hasn’t been stealing them again!" * "How are you, my friend? I made a wonderful turnip broth the other night, you should come by for dinner sometimes!" * "You enjoying your stay in Louise Hill? Of course you are." * "Turnips can be made into so many different kinds of food… Maybe next I’ll try making turnip bread!" Emotions Bearnard.png|Neutral 1-22.png|Pleased 1-23.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Louise Hill